Confessions of the Twilight Mind
by Audrey Storm
Summary: the title says it all
1. Confessions of a Twilightholic

**twilight confession #1**

I poured glitter on my boyfreind so he'd be just like edward

**twilight confession #2**

fictional characters dazzle me. frequently.

**twilight confession #3**

lamb chops are delicious

**twilight confession #4**

I stabbed _edward_ with a fork and lived to tell the tale

**twilight confession #5**

I stay up at night waiting for edward to show up

**twilight confession #6**

ballet studios give me the chills

**twilight confession #7**

I developed a weird habit of biting people

**twilight confession #8**

I'm willing to bet against Alice

**twilight confession #9**

Silver shiny Volvos make me squeal like a fan girl

**twilight confesison #10**

When I have kids i'll name them after the cullens

**twilight confession # 11**

I jumped in front of a moving van to see if Edward would save me

**twilight confession #12**

I'm intoxiacted by the mere presence of a friggin book

**twilight confession #13**

I pray for rain so Edward can come out and play

**twilight confession #14**

Im buying a Cullen car to see if it comes with a free vampire

**twilight confession #15**

I threw away all my harry potter books to make way for my twilight books.

**twilight confession #16**

I went to the doc the other day and asked him how Edward was doing

**twilight confession #17**

I went to the doctor the other day and called him Carlsile

**twilight confession #18**

Popsicles are now my favourite treat….cold hard and sweet

**twilight confession #19**

I saw a grizzly bear and screamed "Emmett"

**twilight confession #20**

If anyone asks, I'm from Forks

**twilight confession #21**

Whenever I hear the name edward I go "What?" "Where?"

**twilight confession #22**

Edward heard me thinking of him..and blushed like a schoolgirl

**twilight confession #23**

I have a new pickup line,"Are u a vampire coz u dazzle me"

**twilight confession #24**

Im so addicted to something called heroin twilight


	2. Confessions of a New Moonholic

New moon confession #1

I can hear Edward in my head too

New moon confession #2

If edward dies, I'm heading off to volterra

New moon confession #3

Alice stole my Porsche

New moon confession #4

Jane has my favorite vampire power

New moon confession #5

I have Edwards soul *evil soul*

New moon confession #6

Bella's epiphany = stating the obvious

New moon confession #7

Edward didn't go to south America he was visiting me

New moon confession# 8

I named all my dogs after jake and his friends

New moon confession# 9

I skipped all the chapters without Edward in them

New moon confession# 10

I second rosalie's vote

New moon confession# 11

I cut myself in front of jasper for fun

New moon confession #12

If bella wont marry Edward, I will


	3. Confessions of an Eclipseholic

I never really understood Bella swan's Switzerland comment

I already knew of Victoria's plan b4 any of them did

I would never punch Jacob on the face

Cuddling with a pushy obnoxiuous moronic dog seems like a gud idea

I would gladly be affected by the territorial disputes between mythical creatures

Yes Jacob your beign half naked bothers me

Sedusiicng a vampire seems like a natural reaction to me

Alice and Edward are free ot kidnap me whenever they like

9 When I get married it would b on aug 13

10 Alice can plan my wedding

I ship Alice/Jasper more than Edward/Bella

I adopted a stray dog the other day...I thought he was Jacob Black


	4. Confessions of a Breaking Dawn Addict

Breaking Dawn Confession #1

My honeymoon will be on isle emse

Breaking Dawn Confession #2

I've smashed houses with Emmett

Breaking Dawn Confession #3

i stay up at night wondering what do vampires do for bachelor parties

Breaking Dawn Confession #3

i still love Jacob even after i saw who he imprinted on

Breaking Dawn Confession #4

Even jasper couldn't calm me down after i read the first chapter

Breaking Dawn Confession #5

forget Jacob i want seth to be my puppy

Breaking Dawn Confession #6

breaking dawn will be death of me

Breaking Dawn Confession #7

Finally after 104 years Edward is gonna loose his virginity

Breaking Dawn Confession #8

I have read all the spoilers

Breaking Dawn Confession #9

Jacob growls bella whines Edward dazzles

Breaking Dawn Confession #10

Jacob's not missing i keep him locked pu in my basement

Breaking Dawn Confession #11

No charlies bella's not pregnant with edward's baby I am !


End file.
